It Was Raining That Day Too
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Gwen went there every rainy day and she made sure that she brought a bottle of whiskey with her. It was her way of saying thanks. Thanks for what he did for her.


**Author's Notes: Although I didn't make two fics for them in July, there's always this month~. Maybe even a third. I'm getting more confident in posting about them so that's good. With luck, it won't die away on me. This one isn't much towards their development. I'm feeling a bit angsty lately and I needed a way to let it out. Therefore, I mess with Gwen. It just so happened to be Vaughn's turn to be written with her again.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill. Written to Avenged Sevenfold's So Far Away and Victim.  
**

* * *

The rain had been falling heavier than usual today. It didn't seem ready to let up today and that meant her plans would be stalled for just a moment longer. Gwen looked out the window and up to the dreary sky. Days like this always made her depressed but it gave her the incentive to go there. If the sun as shining, she couldn't bring herself to go there, whether or not she had work.

Maybe it's because she felt depressed going there when the sun was shining. She felt like it wasn't fair. Gwen should have been the one there. The Harvest Goddess must have messed up that day. But Gwen pushed the idea from her head. There was no point in thinking about it. What's done is done and there was nothing she can do about it.

She was here in the present. All she could do was move forward.

Pulling herself away from her window, she prepared herself for her trip. Her outfit of of complete black stood out against her skin. The only color of her usual uniform for the event was the red vest she wore. The easier it was for her to blend in with dark places and least likely to be noticed the better. She just wanted to go there, spend time there, and then go home with no problems. In and out. That's all she wanted.

Grabbing the bottle of Jameson, she tucked it into her jacket, already walking out the door. "Gwen." She stopped in midstep, looking behind her to her grandfather. He stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. "Don't feel bad for what happened. You did what you could and in the end, he chose what he wanted to do."

The corners of her mouth twitched up into a sad smile. She nodded to him briefly before turning and continuing on her way. Accidents happen. She would tell herself this over and over again but it wasn't enough for her. It didn't make her feel satisfied or happy about the choice that he made. It angered her. He had a chance for himself but instead he got rid of it and gave it to her. She couldn't forgive him for that. She was grateful but at the end of the day, she felt alone.

Her trip wasn't a long one. It was simply a bus ride away. She could feel the bus driver staring at her along with the other passengers. She was soaking wet and she hadn't brought an umbrella with her. She saw no need for one. It was only water. When the bus entered the city, she walked the many blocks to her destination. It was better than taking a cab and soaking their nice leather seats.

"Cemetery" were the words that hung above the gated community. Why else would she dress in black other than to go here? Gwen pushed the gate open, closing it softly behind her then trudged up the hill. She passed tombstones and graves but neither one of them were her destination. He was buried in the back. Far away from the others as he could be without wasting space. As she approached his grave, she smiled at it.

Vaughn West. The name stared back at her and her stomach twisted at the memory of that day. No one had expected for the stable's support beams to crack like that. With the roof prepared to come down at any moment, Gwen and Vaughn along with a few others had rushed to save the horses. With every moment that passed, a support beam had cracked and the roof was coming down more and more. Gwen's skirt had snagged on something and she struggled to get free, the skirt being even more durable than usual. Vaughn was the first one to spring into action. He was the one who moved forward, freeing her immediately and pushing her away to the exit.

Even if it was too late for himself to get out.

This happened five months ago and ever since then Gwen had been eaten away by guilt. She felt that he should have gotten himself out first and left her behind. Maybe if they weren't close, he would have. At least then Gwen would feel better about herself. But that wasn't the case. He gave his life for her own. And for that, she would be grateful to him.

She sniffed, taking out the bottle of Jameson. "Hey there, buddy. It's been a while huh?" She waited for no answer in particular, working on uncorking the bottle. It came out with a loud pop, disrupting the rain for a brief moment. "Sorry I haven't been around. Hasn't been raining as much." Gwen looked down at the grave, finding no sort of memoirs or flowers placed there. It made her feel relieved as she stepped over, pouring the bottle of the tombstone. "Figured you might like it. Grandpa recommended the best!"

Gwen shifted her stance, moving her weight onto her left foot. "You can have it all. You know I don't like the stuff." Once the contents were done, she put her hand down. She clutched the bottle tightly and a sob racked her body. "Thank you, Vaughn. I'm never going to stop thank you for saving my life. ...Thank you so much..."

She sat down in front on the wet grass, wrapping her arms around her legs. They may have been words that would never reach him but she didn't care. She would always say them.

_So far away_  
_And I need you to know_  
_So far away_  
_And I need you to, need you to know_


End file.
